Insomnia
by Sirius'Vixen
Summary: ok i really am not good at this...LisaJackson The doors stood open allowing a small puddle of rain to form on her marble tiles. “What the“she began to stutter even as the arm wrapped around her shoulders and the knife pressed dangerously to her neck.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Red Eye fic and I don't really have a big clue as to what I'm doing so just go with me here. I don't own Red Eye or anything really. Well I hope you like what ya read and review for me if u want more….

Now on to the story…..

Insomnia

Lisa stood by the stove and allowed herself to relax. Night glittered outside and the soft patter of rain on the window was slow and soothing. She loved the rain, truly she did. She enjoyed that nature could wash everything clean and pure again.

She turned to her eggs again, clicking the flame off. "Some things never change" she muttered, her mind starting to wander.

Why was it on rainy nights her mind moved back to a late night flight and the hit man of icy eyes? She felt both the rush of terror and the slow, mind-numbing sensation that started at her toes and moved all through her, ending in a tingle in the roots of her hair. She would never admit to what she was feeling, not on this. Not ever.

She must be out of her mind, yet she couldn't stop the reaction when the whisper if Jackson Rippner crossed her mind. She should feel horror, disgust not mind-numbing lust for the man. He had nearly killed her and all those she held dear. Yet her body grew hot at the very thought of him. Oh yes, she had totally lost it.

But then again who wouldn't want a gorgeous, effortlessly charming, well built man? He had been all those things when she had met him and shared drinks with him at the Tex-Mex. She felt in her gut it wasn't all just an act. No one, not even the best actors in Hollywood, could have pulled off that good an act. He had to have meant a little of it.

There was some fact behind her thoughts. Sharing drinks, his smile had lit his face, his voice smooth with thoughtless charm that hadn't been calculating. And she could admit, at least at that point, she had found him appealing. She was even somewhat excited when she found that their seats were together. But after the whole ordeal she had to bang her head against the wall a few times to get him out of her mind. It didn't help settle her when she thought of how he had vanished after the two bullet wounds had made him appear dead. She thought about it often, on how she or her dad should have stayed in the room with him while the other got the cops but it didn't seem like they needed to with a "dead" man on the floor. So they both left only to return to find an empty hallway and a red scarf. The scarf had been draped gracefully over the gun. But there was no sign of one Jack Rippner. The only proof that he had been there at all was the dark smear of crimson in the deep tan carpet.

She felt a shiver go down her spine. Oh yes. He had gotten away and that made her slightly insane. At first she had been paranoid all the time, then she learned to live with the cold fear that was in her veins. She wouldn't ride a plane for nearly two months but once she got herself together she had to for the hotel, she was needed out of state a lot so, she soon got over that fear. And so it happened with all of her fears. But the one thing she couldn't seem to control were the dreams that haunted her. Not all of them were violent but still she awoke in a freezing sweat.

She knew he was still around and watching her by things around her. One day when she had gotten back from a long day she had found a long, red sheer scarf, much like the one he had left over the gun, twined around a slim red rose. She had freaked to say the least. That had meant he had been in her house, been near her things, had invaded with what seemed like no effort. She had gone to her fathers that night and had found a better, or so she thought, security system the next day. But again it happened. And again, each time the item changed. A pen, a figure plane, and so on. Each brought back the memories of a night she ran from.

She had been so sure that she had seem him at least a few times but when ever she got a better look either nothing was there or it was a different man. It scared her but it also had made her expectant for him to come.

She felt another shiver go down her spine at the thought of him. And another, she was beginning to wonder why her body was shaking. Suddenly she felt the cold breeze. She turned back to the French door windows that lead into her home.

And she froze.

The doors stood open allowing a small puddle of rain to form on her marble tiles. "What the-"she began to stutter even as the arm wrapped around her shoulders and the knife pressed dangerously to her neck.

"Nice to see you, Leese." His breath was hot in her ear and made her shudder. "I've been waiting for you to catch on to me being here. You should have known you couldn't relax." He murmured into her hair. Her whole body had gone stiff the moment she had registered the knife at her throat. She began to panic on the inside, and the old scar began to flare with pain. She didn't think about that it was Jackson behind her she only thought of a faceless man in a dark parking lot. Sure Jackson's words registered but not in the smooth voice that was truly his. No they had rung in her ears as a rough, husky voice that caused her great pain.

Her body began to tremble from in pure terror and tears burned her eyes, she started gasping as if she couldn't fill her lungs and began to fight against the arm around her shoulders.

He was surprised by her reaction, she could tell by the way his grip on her loosened and how the knife began to draw away from her neck. As it left, her heart began to slow, but still it wouldn't return to it's normal pace. Why should it when there was a man who wished her dead standing behind her with a weapon? It suddenly dawned upon her that Jackson was there to kill her. Just what she needed. She bent her head still making her body tremble. Just half an inch lower…her teeth bit into the long black jacket she hadn't realize he was wearing. He pushed her away from him, but away from the door. Now he stood between her and her exit. And from the look in his ice blue eyes he was not going to make it easy for he to get to the door.

ok so that was the first bit! Hope u liked it! Well if I get some reviews I'll give ya'll the next part so please…all in all…R&R!

lov all ya'll

Sirius'Vixen


	2. Chapter 2

Insomnia Chapter 2 (finally I know)

Ok so I know that this TOTALLY took me FOREVER to update and I am so sorry but I have good reasons! Well for one I moved across the country and believe me that is a REALLY good reason not to do stuff on your computer an on top of that my computer went toes up! So after taking it apart and putting it back together and taking it apart again and then finally putting it back together again it works now! So there you go! I hope this is okay for ya'll I haven't written anything for a long time so sorry if it's bad

On With the Story….

Thunder clattered outside the open doors, and the rain pooled on the tile. Lisa found herself running on adrenaline as she stared into the depthless ice of Jackson's eyes. The coat was leather, she could see that now, and under it he wore a white loose dress T-shirt and jeans. So much like the average modern guy should look in the rain. The long lean blade that he held in his hand glimmered in the light of the kitchen at her back.

She wasn't going to let herself think. So she lunged forward with a rush, her target the weapon. But he was faster then her and knew how to fight. She slipped past him but managed to swing herself finding him off guard and knocking the knife out of his hand and send it clattering to the floor. She tried to make a run for it but he was there. He grabbed her by the waist bringing her back to him. Somehow she turned and was able to force her foot behind his and shoved him back. They fell to the floor in a heap with him taking the brunt of the floor. His grip loosened but didn't break. But now she had the upper hand, she was on top and she could fight him better. Or so she thought. His movement was fluid, practiced and easy. He had her pinned under him. His body crushing hers. She gasped and felt the tears burn in the back of her throat. She was going to die on her kitchen floor, killed by a man she lusted for, there was just something deeply wrong with that. At the thought she fought back, pushing, clawing what ever she could to make him move, make him make a mistake. He graded her hands pinning them as well to the cold floor. She stopped fighting her body giving up as the adrenaline drained and only fear and knowing was left.

"I told you, Leese, we were going to talk again. I never break my word." He whispered it close to her ear, making her heart pound and ache. He used one hand and encircled both her hands bringing his other down her face to her neck. "You know how much trouble you caused me as of late? Keef was my only failure and believe me when I say I don't do well with failure" Long artistic fingers circled her throat. " But you probably guessed that by now…" There was a tightness in her throat but she couldn't tell if that was him or just her mind pulling her toward where she knew it was destined. Oh screw that.

"Well you want to know something, Jack." There was pure venom there dripping from each word, searing in her eyes. " Keef is a good person and there are a lot of people who are glad about your fuckup!"

His eyes stared deep into hers and the pressure was from him now, squeezing closed her throat. She tried to bring air in, tried to live. But just as her mind was getting fuzzy it was gone and she could breathe clearly. She focused, and there he sat his long, lean legs straddling her but his head was turned his eyes staring at his hand as if he didn't know what it was. Suddenly his eyes were on her again and she gasped as she saw that there were tears glimmering in his eyes, making them an unearthly crystal. The hand holding her lifted joining the other in his examination. She could run her mind screamed run get away but she stayed where she was looking in utter aw and confusion on what he was doing.

"Why do you do this to me…"Came a soft murmur from him, his voice a soft rasp.

"Why do I do what?..." Was all she could think to say.

He didn't answer but instead looked at her and leaned his head down to hers. Met his lips to hers. There was a salty flavor from the tears he had shed, but also a sweetness that she didn't think him capable of but she could taste it in his lips. She turned her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why did you do that?" She tried to push the venom back in her voice but even to her own ears she sounded sad and sorry for the lost connection.

"Because it's all I can think of to tell you what you have done to me." He bent his head again but this time to lay it in the crook of her neck. She was far from relaxed but muscles she didn't think she had started to loosen as he showed that he had a weakness just like normal human beings. Her arms moved up and around his broad shoulders in an embrace she didn't know why she gave. But she pulled him tighter to her and relaxed as his hands clenched in her. This time when he turned to kiss her, she turned to meet him.

She didn't know what she was doing but she was doing it. Some part of her had wanted this since the Tex-Mex but her mind refused to believe it. His lips were soft on hers, and he was tender in the way one might be when they handle something precise and fragile. He was afraid to hold her, she could tell in the way he clutched her shirt then quickly let go only to grab and clutch again. Her fingers tangled in his thick hair, she had never realized just how much hair he had. But she stroked as well, in a way to soothe as she still tasted the tears on his lips. She pulled away from him and he stiffened. She looked into his eyes, as she first moved away there was a small look of fear of rejection but it moved to a sadness that broke her heart. She brought his head down and whisper to him.

"I'm not fragile, Jackson. I promise you wont hurt me…"

He buried his face in her neck, brushing butterfly kisses form soft lips. His arms slipped under her, lifting her from the hard tile. And then they just sat there, the assassin and the target, twined in each others arms. He shifted over her and she couldn't help but moan as his body slid over hers. Butterfly kisses turned to heated nips and long slow torture. The tile was beginning to grow cold and the stiffness was causing problems. Jackson rolled them over to the think plush rug at the foot of the couch, ending on top again and continuing his slow mind-numbing torment. Lisa tried to keep the moans in her body but it was all building up inside…

And that is where I leave you all!

Want more Review! I'll try to be faster on the up date thing but it is really hard to get set in a new place and computer problems done help!

Love all ya'll!

Sirius'Vixen


	3. Chapter 3

I am so BAD! Ok no I'm just pure evil! I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update!!!!! So I totally forgot ffn…

Ducks flying trash

Ok! So here is (FINALLY) an update on this! I hope u all like it! I'm trying to update everything in the next few days! Please please R&R! -

Sirius'Vixen

Insomnia Chapter Three!

Lisa couldn't hold back the long moan from deep in her throat as Jackson made a light nip at her exposed collarbone. Here they were on her living room floor next to her couch and she was having no problem giving into the man who had come to kill her…and somehow even thinking about it she was ok with knowing that. His hands were simply running up and down the length of her sides, slowing moving up and then slowly down. She moved her fingers from the luscious brown hair and brought his face to look once again into hers. For the first time since she had met him everything was clear in his eyes. Emotions stormed in them but in a way that she could see it. A mix of care, attraction, even lust shown in them but there was something deeper there, something that she couldn't truly name but still it was there under all the others.

"Jackson…Please tell me why you're here…I…I need to hear it…" Now sadness and pain swirled into the mix, but he couldn't speak. He turned his head away from her and pulled himself off of her moving to lean back against the sofa, allowing one long leg to stretch out while pulling the other to him. He looked down for a second then lifted his head closing his eyes while leaning his head back. It amazed her how much he looked like a lost child just sitting there. She moved next to him, close enough to feel the heat of him with out touching him, and she turned her body so she faced him rather then mirror his position. "Jackson, please answer me." Her tone was soft, even comforting, which was just a little ironic since they both knew what his answer would be.

"They told me…my boss said…that all would be forgotten if I could fix what went wrong, but the problem wasn't with Keefe any more, he said, no it was with the girl who had ruined everything…you…and if I couldn't fix it then someone else would clean up the mess I left. I told them I would, but I can't Leese. I know that now but I needed to find that out, needed to know if I could. That's why I'm here, to kill you but you knew that as soon as you saw the doors open." His eyes were still closed but his hand had somehow found hers and had twined his fingers with hers. He sighed and let his head fall forward, his eyes slowly opening turning to face her. She saw his surprise as she softly smiled at him.

"That's all I needed to hear." Her free hand slowly moved to his cheek and she slowly brought her lips to his. The kiss was pure and even innocent on both ends bringing soft sighs and smiles. She pulled back and just stared back into those strong eyes, feeling calm for the first time in months. Whatever happened next they would find a way to deal with it but for now she didn't care. He was here and something in her heart sang at that thought, surprising her. So she felt far more then lust for this man.

Slowly she pulled herself to her feet, smiling down at him and offering her hand to him. He took her hand and placed it to his lips and the fluidly moved to his feet as well. How odd, she thought, not that long ago the two of them had been on the verge of battling and now here they were, smiling at one another with fingers intertwined. She wanted to hold him, wanted to be with this man with a haunting past and completely unknown future. She pulled their joined hands to her and pressed her body to his. Both of them were relaxed but with that simple brush of bodies heat began to spread through them. He simply maneuvered her so she was pinned to the wall and his lips crashed to hers. The kiss wasn't all sweet now but was mixed with that heat and all the sexual tension between the two. She could feel her toes curl on the cold tile under her feet and a moan erupted from in her. His hands slipped from where they held hers, down her arms, her sides, to her waist and in a swift move he had her lifted with her legs wrapped around him narrow hips. A strong arm around her waist and the other cradling her neck, he moved from the wall down the wide hallway of her home. He knew where he was going, knew where he wanted to be. The door was open, as Lisa had been up, so the pair moved in quickly and moved across the wide space with a grace that only Jackson seemed to posses. Her bed was simple really, all white and plush with what might be considered an excess of pillows but the two fell on it with little care to it being made.

Slowly the heat seeped back to a sweetness, a tenderness that Lisa could feel that Jackson need to prove he had in him. Kisses slowed to torture, caresses were longing as smooth skin found skin. Sighs echoed in the room, as clothes were shed and finally heated flesh ran together as they found each other. No matter what the two thought tenderness turned to heat, sighs to moans of pleasure as night shown through the wall of windows as the stars peeked through as the rain subsided.

Moon light shown across the bed and onto the young couple lying together. Jackson leaned back against the headboard as Lisa lay on his chest her hair spread across the pillows beneath her. The soft buzz of the phone in the quite room was barely audible but Jackson's eyes opened sharply and with out disturbing the sleeping women beside him he retrieved the device from the scatter of clothes on the floor.

"Rippner." His voice was a low whisper into the phone. Lisa moved closer to him, murmuring nonsense as she snuggled closer to his warmth, placing her hand over his heart. His free hand moved to stroke slow lines up and down her lean spine. His eyes were soft as her looked at her.

"Sir, the problem has been taken care of."

"Great." Without another word, Jackson shut off the phone and threw it back off the bed. He turned back to the woman that unknowingly held his heart. She was his now and he was going to protect her, but, he decided, she didn't have to know just how he did. He placed his hand over the one she unconsciously placed on his heart and let himself drift into a blissful sleep.

-THE END-

Ok so that's the end. I know a LOT of OOCness and fluff but sorry that's what happens when I write at 2 in the morning with no sleep the night before! I think I might actually really write a lemon for this but I don't really know yet…might just leave as is. Tell me what cha think! Please R&R!!!

Know I lov ya'll!

Sirius'Vixen


End file.
